Red Riding Hood and The Wolf
by LyraMoonlilac
Summary: Kankri Vantas, a Village Dweller, goes into the forest with his father and they stumble across a pack of Forest dwellers, the high bloods of this timeline. A Fairytale-stuck Story twist between Kankri as Red ridding hood and Cronus as the Wolf. (Inspired by Mochisprite's picture)
1. Prologue

The tree's fallen leaves collapse under the heavy weight of the hunters' feet. "Father, I do believe I have told you numerous time I do not wish to be so assertive in this rebellion of yours." The younger troll pulled his hood further over his head so it shaded his eyes.

"If you want to live under the forest-dwellers treated as a servant for the rest of your life, you may but you are my son and I refuse to let you live this way." The older troll smiled at his son, "You are a Vantas Kankri, the red in the cloak you wear is nothing to ignore."

"But father I-"

"Shhh, there's a pack ahead," Sticking his arm out of his grey and read stitched cloak the Father stopped the other from continuing further.

As said, ahead was a small pond and a group of wolf type forest-dwellers. One obviously the leader or at least the eldest, the two smaller ones trailed behind arguing. Eventually the two started fighting and it wasn't long before the large one turned back and tossed the others away from each other.

"What are we doing here?" Kankri whispered ducking behind a bush.

"Just wait." Kankri's father moved his hand down to grab at the scythe on his belt.

"Wait, you don't intend to-"

"Shh,"

The Eldest and youngest left in a storm, the remaining one huffing out a breath before walking up to the lake for a drink. Completely removing the scythe from his belt, the eldest troll charged forward and struck the lone forest dwellers back.

"Father, What are you doing!" Kankri sprung up from his hiding spot. The wolf formed boy growled, Purple blood streaming out of the wound, his eyes flickered as he tried to remain conscious.

Author's Note:

My first published story done! I hope you all enjoyed it, Please leave a comment if you would like any imput or have any ideas. I'm already writing up Chapter one, and I'm sure it will be up soon, Thanks for reading.

~Lyra


	2. Chapter 1

"Father, what are you doing!" Kankri sprung up from his hiding spot. The wolf formed boy growled, Purple blood streaming out of the wound, his eyes flickered as he tried to remain conscious.

"Kankri stay there." Kankri did as commanded and turned his head away as the wolf's legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground, "Don't worry son," The man bent down and scooped up the wolf, "I never planned on killing the boy, my name is Signless, not Merciless." He gave a small chuckle turning towards Kankri.

"What do you intend to do with him?" Kankri crossed his arms, what in the world was his father thinking?

Signless looked around before stepping forward and continuing past Kankri towards the village, "This is not the place to discuss this."

~ Chapter 1: One Step Forward~

It wasn't long before they got back to the village, a rural place, most people consumed their lives here with farming, hunting, sewing, healing, and cooking. That's all they ever needed here of course. Aside from the weekly visit from the forest dwellers they had a peaceful life.

Kankri held open the front door to let Signless into the hive, he watched as the other took the wolf down to the basement cellar. Due to the fact the Vantas's were living in the old sheriff hive, the basement was just a string of jail cells, the sons not venturing there much, their bedrooms were in the old offices up stairs, so there was never a reason to.

There was a loud noise of a heavy door closing before Kankri saw his father return up the stairs, "Where's your younger brother?"

"I do believe he mentioned visiting the mage's residence again," Kankri looked out the window to the yellow roof building.

Releasing a sigh and rubbing the back of his head, Signless walked over to Kankri, "Then you're on first watch." He patted the younger's shoulder.

Kankri tensed, "Watch? Watch of what may I ask?" There was only one thing that came to his mind that 'had to be watched' and Kankri wished it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Over the Forest dweller of course." Signless gestured to the basement stairs.

"What?! Why?! Why did you even do this in the first place? That forest dweller is probably mad, and you plan to leave me with it?"

"For years we've hunted and grown crops for the forest dwellers to just come and take it away with the returning gift of /protecting us/? We could protect ourselves, we don't need to feed the mouths of the so named /higher/ dwellings when we can barely feed our own. They refuse to listen to our protest so, now we have something to gain their attention." Resting a hand on Kankri's shoulder Signless looked out the window at the villagers around the town, Kankri on the other hand lowering his head in worry, "Just take your books and journals and sit outside the door. If you hear anything just splash a bit of this in his face." Kankri took the small vial of powder he only recognized from the apothecary visits, sleeping powder. "I'll make you dinner before leaving, tonight's the 'serving', and I plan to give a speech before the forest dwellers come."

The serving was the night the town gathered together everything they hunted, cooked or gathered that week and the forest dwellers came in troll form to take what they wish as payment for the protection they gave. Kankri placed the powder vial in his pocket and retreated up stairs to gather his books. He was never much of a protestor though he did believe people should be equal, forest dwellers were trolls just like village dwellers, they just had shape shifting abilities. Still that made no one better than the other.

Biting his lip Kankri found his way down to the cellar, a stack of books in arm. The only thing between him and the creature that could easily take on any village dweller, let alone one as small as Kankri, was now just a heavy wooden door. Remembering his father's words he looked through the viewing window in the door, inside the wolf winced in a painful sleep.

"Pitiful creatures aren't they?" Kankri jumped and dropped his books, turning to see his father standing behind him looking through the viewing window as well, "They're no different from us yet…" He trailed off then handed his son a plate of potatoes and a roast beef sandwich. "I made you some meat for once." Signless laughed weakly and ruffled Kankri's hair.

Kankri looked up at him feeling imprudent, "Why wou-"

"Eat up you're a pile of bones." Signless waved the thought away.

Kankri glared back unamused, "I find that rather offensive."

The man laughed once more as he turned back to the stairs, "Take it however you want. I'm off to set my plan in motion, I may be home late." He stopped at the base of the stairs, "Oh and Kankri," His voice was now serious, "Keep caution when the night rises."

Confused the younger moved to call back and ask why but only the sound of the front door closing was heard from the higher platform. The situation left Kankri too curious for his liking, forest dwellers we're just like them, but, they were also known as vicious and unforgiving, monstrous if you may. Kankri wouldn't believe it, that creature laying on the floor in there was in pain and sleeping like any other creature in this world.

Gathering his things Kankri looked in the room for a spot to watch still from the distance in the room. Creaking and rattling, the cellar door opened, revealing to Kankri that the room was larger than he had previously thought. In the room there was a small table aside a chain hung bed with a bare mattress, Kankri set his books on the bed and his plate on the table. Glancing at the food he realized he wasn't too hungry at the moment, but yet again who would be inside a cellar with someone you think could kill you if wanted. A pained breath escaped the forest dwellers mouth causing Kankri to turn. Cautiously Kankri kneeled down next to the wolf.

Most village dwellers never actually got to see forest dwellers, they rarely showed themselves to the villagers. If this creature wasn't this large maybe he'd just appear like a normal wolf but the wolf was about the size of an adolescent troll. The creature squirmed in his sleep, unknowing of what else to do Kankri moved a hand down and started petting down the fur on his side, he didn't seem so dangerous.

With the touch of Kankri's hand the wolf winced, "I-I won't hurt you," He whispered and continued in attempt to calm him. He eyed the closing purple wound trailing down the forest dwellers back, "Maybe that's what's bothering you," He mumbled practically to himself.

A cold night wind blew in through the cellar window, Kankri looked up and saw the moon through the metal bars. The fur beneath Kankri's hand folded down and was replaced by a leather vest and a white shirt. Chains rattled and Kankri flinched back, "Ugh where… am I?" Words spilled from the mouth of the newly transformed forest dweller. A flash of violet eyes and a growl was the only warning before Kankri felt his back and head hit the cold stone floor, pinned down. Scared Kankri's wide open eyes looked up at the jagged horned troll, "Where am I, What the hell is going on?!"

Authors Note:  
First Chapter done! Mostly a bunch of backgrounds and setting starters/stories, but hey, first time with this *shrug*. I'm really excited to write more of this, but I wonder, should I lengthen my chapters more? Hmm, comment if you have any opinion on that, I love hearing your guys' reviews and comments! X3

~Lyra


End file.
